OVER IT
by heraaa
Summary: hanya kecintaanku terhadap Luhan Chanyeol


Xi Luhan-artis, model 23tahun

Park Chanyeol-CEO 25 tahun

Oh Sehun-Manager 23tahun

Baekhyun-Model 24tahun

Kyungsoo-Luhan's manager 24tahun

Kai-Kyungsoo's husband 23tahun

Sehunni…

aku pulang….

Ceklek..

Deg!

Luhan..

Mata rusa itu menatap nyalang 2 orang yang sedang bergelut penuh nafsu diatas ranjang..

Astaga kalian..apa maksut semua ini hun?

Aku bisa jelaskan padamu..aku dan baekhyun..

Kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktumu sebagai designer dan artis, dan kau tidak memperdulikanku lagi, tapi baekhyun dia peduli padaku, dia ada kapanpun..

Baiklah..aku yang pergi, kalian lanjutkan saja..

Peri Idiot is calling..

Suara ponsel terus bordering, tapi tak diperdulikan oleh pemiliknya..

Kau kenapa mengangis noona?

Sehun..dia selingkuh dengan baekhyun..

Kau yakin?

Tentu saja, dan mereka mengakuinya..

Apa?!

Diamana mereka, biar aku hajar saja

sudahlah..semua salahku, karna terlalu sibuk bekerja

aku kekamar dulu..

kakakmu kenapa taeyong?

Dia sedang patah hati.. karna calon menantu kesayangan eomma berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Jaga mulutmu bocah..jangan sembarangan..

Aku bicara fakta eomma, jadi sekarang biarkan noona menenangkan hati dan fikirannya.

 _4hari kemudian.._

Sayang buka pintunya, jangan seperti itu..kau sudah 4hari tidak makan dan hanya minum saja..

Benar noona, lupakan pria berengsek itu, kau jangan menagisinya..

Annyeong..

Bibi xi..apakabar?

Eoh? Chanyeol..kau datang disaat yang tepat..

Ada apa? Apa ada pesta? Asyikk makan gratis…haha

Sayangnya bukan sayang, kau lihat saja nanti..

Taeyong-ah , kenapa disitu..

Oh chan hyung….syukurlah kau datang, xiera…

Ada apa dengannya? Katakan!

Baba pulang..

Kenapa sepi? Oh kalian disini rupanya..chanyeol..apa kabar?

Annyeong paman..aku juga baru pulang dari Kanada.

Kenapa semua didepan kamar Lulu..ada apa?

Luhan..

Dia mengurung diri dikamar selama 4hari ini.. dan belum makan sedikitpun, hanya minum saja..

Apa?!

Luhan..buka pintunya, ini baba sayang..

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!

Luhan.. seperti ini karna sehun selingkuh dengan baekhyun, dan sehun lebih memilih perempuan itu..

Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dirumah selama ini? Sampai-sampai membiarkan putrimu mengurung diri ha?!

Sudah paman, jangan saling menyalahkan.. kita dobrak saja pintunya..

Duakk!

Astaga noona..

Taeyong-ah.. aku tak apa bodoh

Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Bodoh sekali kau..

Peri idiot? Apa benar itu kau? Atau aku hanya berhalusinasi..ahh pasti aku Cuma berhalusinansi..karna dari kemnarin berharap ingin bertemu denganmu..

Dokter, bagaimana kabar putriku?

Keadaannya jauh lebih baik sekarang..hanya saja tolong, sepertinya dia mengalami sedikit trauma..

Ah baiklah..terimakasih..

Eomma..uljima..jangan menangis..

Maafkan umma sayang..

Kau tenang saja noona, aku akan membunuh oh sehun itu

Bodoh..sudahlah, jangan sebut namanya lagi..

Ckelek

Uh..channie? benar itu kau? Bogoshipoooo

Haha..iyah ini aku, hey ada apa denganmu..hanya karna sehun saja sampai mau bunuh diri dengan mogok makan 4hari

Ckck..lalu ada apa denganmu? Haruskah aku seperti ini baru kau akan pulang ke Seoul? Kau meninggalkanku..

Maafkan aku.. aku akan menetap untukmu..

Benarkah?

Tentu saja, untuk menjauhkan mu dari si brengsek oh sehun.

Tidak perlu

Kenapa? Kau masih membelanya?

Tidak..aku sudah tidak mau dekat dengannya.. selama 4hari aku mengurung diri, aku sadar bahwa artinya sehun tidak bisa menerimaku sepenhnya..tidak tulus..benarkan?

Baba sudah membatalkan semua kerja sama dengan keluarga mereka, jadi kau tenang saja..

Astagaa..baba sampai seperti itu?

Tentu saja, karna sudah menyakiti anak baba, maka dia harus menerima konsekuensinya.

Chan..kau akan berapa lama di seoul?

Aku kan sudah bilang untuk menetap..

mmm…chan, aku dan keluargaku harus kembali ke beijing..jadi?

jadi? aku juga akan di Beijing kalau begitu, lagipula appa dan mama juga selama ini tinggal di Beijing dengan yuta..

mmm..terimakasih chan..maafkan aku juga..

untuk?

Semuanya..terimakasih telah kembali..

Chan..ayo kita jalan-jalan..aku sudah mulai syuting hari ini..

Baiklah..aku akan menjemputmu jam makan siang, bagaimana?

Setuju! Aku akan mengenalkan mu pada managerku..dia cantik sekali, tapi sudah bersuami..haha

Dasar anak ini..hissh

Kyungiku sayang..

Hemmm

Kita makan siang diluar ya? Tapi kau ajak si hitam juga..

Hissh kau ini, hitam begitu dia tetap suamiku..haha

Nah..kau saja mengakui kalau suamimu hitam..

Issh kau bahagia sekali, sudah melupakan sehun? Haha

Tutup mulutmu bodoh..jangan sebut mereka lagi..menjijikkan..

Pakailah penyamaranmu dengan benar, jangan sampai fansmu mengacaukan makan siang kita..

Okeoke..mana suami mu kyung? Oh ya..berkas kepindahanmu dan suamimu sudah kan?

Sudah princess..terimakasih ya, baba mu benar-benar orang yang sangat baik pada keluargaku dan juga kai..

Heyy, jangan seperti itu..kau sudah seperti kakakku sendiri..

Lulu-ya..kemarilah, ada yang mau berfoto denganmu

Siapa?aku mau makan siang dulu paman..ah tapi baiklah, ayo kyung..

Heyy Lulu kenapa kesini? Kan yang mau foto kyungsoo

Astaga paman, jangan mengerjaiku…aku tadi dengar sekali kau memanggilku, bukan kyungie

Haha..jangan cemberut seperti itu, lupakan saja mantanmu itu..

Isssh..paman ini benar kau lupakan saja pangeran es mu itu..

Yoda?! Ahhhh..kau lama sekali..aku sudah laparr..

Srett

Mwo? Ada apa kyung?

Siapa dia?

Oh.. dia periku.. namanya chanyeol, chanyeol kenalkan ini kyungi managerku, dan ini paman Lee, produser film ini..

Annyeong..

Kyung..si hitam mana? Kenapa masih belum tampak?

Haha..astaga anak ini selalu memanggil suamimu seperti itu, harusnya kau marah kyung..

Bagaimana aku bisa marah kalau kenyataannya sepereti itu..

Haha..

Yak!kalian menghinaku?

Tidak..hanya berujar fakta.. jja cepat aku lapar.. paman lee, mau ikut?

Tidak usah..kalian saja, aku ada meeting dengan sutradara kang dan agensi

Baiklah..bye paman..

Tunggu..kau putra tuan park kan? Masih ingat aku?

mmm..ah ya, sekertaris pribadi tuan Xi..kau Jongin?

Iyah..apa kabar? Mmm..kau?Luhan? heyy nenek lampir, ada hubungan apa kau dengan tuan muda park?

Aku baik..haha nenek lampir..

Tutup mulutmu bodoh..aku jawab nanti sampai di kafe..cepat aku sangat laparr!

Iyah iyah

Kau mau pesan apa? Kau mau pesan apa?

 _Tanya Chanyeol dan Luhan bersamaan_

Haha..astaga kalian seperti kekasih saja..

Aku ingin..chicken Gordon blue saja, sosis bakar dan ice cream..

Yasudah, pesanlah..

Kau bilang itu saja? Itu banyak..kau yakin habis?

Tentu saja..kan ada chanyeol dan kau..

Ckck..dia seperti itu karna 4hari tidak makan mungkin..haha

Kyungii..suami mu ini kurang ajar sekali..meledekku terus

Ckck..kau menjijikkan jika begitu..

Haha rasakan kau nenek lampir..

Hahaha

Channn..jangan tertawaaaa!

Kyungsoo!

Uh? Ada apa?

Kau makan disini juga? Dengan siapa? Ohh..kai

Hemm..oh ada Luhan juga ternyata, aku kesini dengan sehun

Oh ya? Tapi kami tidak ada yang bertanya -_-

-TBC-


End file.
